Green and Gray
by Morgenstern128
Summary: Percy is the secret blog writer by night, and the popular swim team captain with the perfect life by day. Annabeth is his perfect girlfriend. But what happens when Percy gets bored with senior year and he creates a senior wide competition? Human AU.
1. Welcome to Olympus High

_**Hi everyone! This is my second time writing for the PJO fandom, but I am not a newbie to Fanfiction, I promise, so hang in there for these beginning chapters. I would also like to apologize in advance for how completely cliché this story is, but I am a total sucker for high school AUs and the other one I wrote my first fanfic ever and it sucked. I am currently writing two other stories for other fandoms, so this is just what I like to call my summer fic, which means that the chapter are usually about 1,000 pages instead of the longer chapters I usually write, and that there is no updating schedule. You might get three chapter in a day and then none at all for a few weeks, just to warn you. Also, this is going to incorporate characters from the TOA, HOO, PJO, and MCGA only, so there is not going to be any appearances made from characters in the Kane Chronicles, cause I haven't read it. Either way, I know I just talked (wrote) a lot. Sorry. Without further ado, I present the first chapter of my summer fic! Enjoy!**_

 **Percy:**

 _Can we all agree on one thing today? High school sucks._

 _Today was the first day of school, and for me, senior year, so as usual all of the girls were hugging and crying, and pretending that they hadn't seen each other all summer, even though anyone who followed them had seen their dozens of posts with each other at parties, or at the beach with corny captions underneath._

 _And the guys. Ah, the guys. They were standing in their groups touching up their hair that they totally hadn't spent an hour on this morning making it seem like they had woken up like that, and talking about which girls had gotten a bigger butt, or bigger boobs over the summer, or who they would most like to bang now, and basically just being the pigs they are._

 _Then there were the outcasts, who as usual refused to fit into the stereotypes that our fantastic high school seems to fall into so perfectly._

 _They were the ones who were already setting up their lockers and getting ready for the bell to ring and the day to start, maybe talking with their other friends._

 _Basically, being the smart kids they are._

 _And me… well I'm not going to tell you where I was or what I was doing, because then you might figure out who I am, and we wouldn't want to spoil the fun we are having here._

 _A word of advice to all you underclassmen out there. Don't be that senior class when you get there. You know the one I mean, the one that my class is being. Do us all a favor and don't classify yourselves by the cliché stereotypes cause everyone else has in the past. Be the class of smart cheerleaders and jocks, and secretly athletic nerds. You know, the clichés that everyone likes to watch in movies._

 _Be that class._

 _My class is past saving, but yours could be better. And on that note, gods save the seniors, and happy first day to you all!_

 _Just kidding. If your first day was happy then you don't go to my high school._

 _Welcome to Olympus High, my fantastic high school. Not. Read you all next time._

 _-Water Child_

Hitting post and shutting my laptop, I sigh, leaning back in my desk chair and spinning around a little.

That my friends was my blog, the one that everyone in school somehow reads. And Water Child is my pen name, the one that everyone is obsessed with finding out the identity behind. Because this is above all else, a story of clichés.

I get out of my chair, and fall onto my bed on my back, so I am staring at the ceiling. Senior year.

It still seems hard to believe. Two years ago I was just the sophomore trying to find his place in high school who decided that a school blog was the way to go.

And since then, it's just been a great ride. In the beginning of junior year I met my incredible girlfriend Annabeth, who I have been dating since, and I became captain of the Academic team and the swim team. My friends are great, my grades are perfect, I was popular.

Everything was just… perfect.

And boring.

There was nothing new to do, no goal to achieve.

I was the best swimmer in the country, and I had a full ride to a great school because of that, so I didn't even have to try to get into a college. It was senior year, and I had absolutely nothing to do.

Other than write my blog posts.

Which my girlfriend still didn't know that I was the one writing. I sat up, rubbing my face with my hands. It was so frustrating. I wanted to tell Annabeth, and I knew

I should, but it had been a year already, and it seemed like she would just be mad that I hadn't told her sooner.

On the flip side, the longer I waited, the angrier she might be. Grover and Jason, my best friends, kept telling me to just tell her, since they both knew that I was the infamous Water Child, but I hadn't found the right moment.

Lying back down, I rolled onto my side so I could see the clock. It read 11:34.

Which meant that I should probably go to sleep if I didn't want to be the walking dead tomorrow at swim practice before school. Nothing like coach starting us off early.

Groaning I pulled the blankets up over me and closed my eyes, determined to fall asleep in the next ten minutes. So of course it didn't happen.

Instead I spent the next half an hour trying to figure out some way to make senior year more interesting for me.

As the clock struck midnight, I finally figured it out. I was Water Child. I controlled the school basically, since everyone read what I wrote on my blog.

Which meant… if I were to set up a competition between the members of the senior class… everyone would do it.

My name is Percy Jackson, and this is my life.

Welcome to the most incredible ride you will ever go on.

 ** _I think that turned out fairly well, considering I had no plan going into writing that. Tell me what you thought, and drop a review! Thanks! Till next time! Bye!_**


	2. Senior Scavenger

**_I'm back again and I am ready to write! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and thank you for the feedback, I will be sure to be more careful when checking over my chapters. I decided that this whole story is going to be from Percy's point of view too, so that's all you have to look forward to, sorry. Enjoy!_**

 **Percy:**

Being in the locker room after early morning swim practice is never fun, but today it was helpful. It was helpful because I got to begin the first stage of my plan to make senior year fun.

I had figured it all out last night. There would be a competition for seniors only to compete in, but the whole school would be involved in some way. The competition would be along the lines of a scavenger hunt, but the things you had to find would vary from objects that I would hide, to things that you had to do, and to get credit for each task, you had to video it and message it to my blog.

That way I would know who actually did it, and be able to keep track of who was still in the competition. Students could work solo, or split into teams of up to five, but once your team was made, I wasn't going to let them change it. And the competition would work in sections, so each task was a section, and teams had two days to complete each one.

I had convinced Grover and Jason to help me run the competition, since they were the only ones who knew who I was, so now all I had to do was set up the page for it on my blog, and begin hyping people up for it.

That was stage one.

After figuring this all out last night, I hadn't been able to fall asleep since my head was so full of ideas, which lead to a terrible swim practice, but also me getting a lot of work done on the competition page.

I was calling the competition Senior Scavenger, so that was what the page on my website was labeled. On the page, I had set up a roster for teams to sign up, and the inbox that they would send the videos or pictures of their completed tasks to.

Under the roster I had put the important documents, like the rule sheet, which clearly outlined what would be happening and what would get a team thrown out of the game, such as sabotaging another team, and it showed how to win, which would be by being the last team who continually completed the tasks.

So of course the rules sheet also held the prize.

I had spent a while last night thinking about what to use as a prize, and I had finally figured it out. To play, each person had to pay a $5 fee, which would be wired to the account I set up for the contest. The winner got the pot. With about three hundred seniors who would most likely do it, that made the prize pot about $1,500, which would definitely bring in more people.

And so my greedy classmates could see how much they would be winning, I set a spot up on the page that showed how much money was currently in the account.

And then there was the waver. I was playing it safe with that. Just because people might not know who Water Child was, doesn't mean they would never find out, and I didn't want to get in serious trouble for anything that happened to people playing my game, so I had had Grover's dad, who was a lawyer, draft up a quick waver for each person to electronically sign saying that I would not be held responsible for anything that happened while playing.

He had just sent that to me this morning, so before swim practice I had added it to the page.

I also set up the banner at the top of the page where I would put the next objective up once the game started.

Which meant that the website portion of stage one was complete. Now all I had to do was spread the rumor that Water Child was making a competition for seniors and that everyone should do it, all without revealing that I was Water Child.

So the locker room was a perfect place to start. I went around to the different groups of boys loitering around and talking so they would be late for class and said the same thing to all of them.

"I heard from a friend who heard from a friend that Water Child is making a seniors only competition, and that it's going to be awesome," I would say, and then slip away before anyone started asking questions that I would find it difficult to answer.

My plan worked perfectly. By the end of the day, the swim team had spread the news around and now everyone was hyped up for this game.

So now all I had to do was post the game page and put out a blog post about it.

When I got home I did just that.

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _As I am sure you have heard, I am releasing a game to make senior year more fun for us all. Senior Scavenger. If you want to play, you have to go the game page on this website, and sign the waver. Then wire five dollars to the account shown and put each member of your team on the roster and you're in._

 _So, at the risk of sounding like a nerd… May the odds be ever in your favor._

 _Good luck to you all, and may Senior Scavenger Begin!_

 _-Water Child_

I hit post on the short blog post I had just written and then I released the game page to the public.

This should be interesting.

 ** _Thanks for reading! Drop a review, they are much appreciated! Till next time! Bye!_**


	3. Three of Thee at a Tree

_**Hi guys! First things first, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed on this story, it means a lot to an author when a new story of their is liked by those reading it! Also, I'm just going to apologize in advance if there are inconsistencies in this story. Like I said, this is a summer fic, and I write it for fun even more so than my usual stories, so I am not putting an absurd amount of focus into making sure each little detail I write own remains consistent through the whole story. Sorry to those of you who are meticulous about those things. And now, on to the story! Enjoy!**_

 **Percy:**

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _Teams have signed up, the lone wolfs have registered, and the prize pot is growing by the hour. So now all that needs to happen is for me to tell you what your first task is. Wouldn't you all like that?_

 _But that would be so easy, wouldn't it? To just… tell you what you have to do. No, if you are going to win upwards of $1,500 then I need to make sure you deserve it. So here's how this competition will begin._

 _You have two days to decipher my riddle, and complete the task, posting photo or video evidence of you or your team with the item to the game pages Proof column. And on that note, let the game begin._

 _If the task is to be done by thee,_

 _Find me at a crossroads three,_

 _Hanging from a great oak tree._

 _-Water Child_

I went back and read through the post, making sure it was clear on what was expected of each team or single player. Satisfied, I clicked post on the bottom of the screen, and watched the hourglass turning back and forth as my website loaded the new post onto it.

The riddle was fairly straightforward, as far as they go, and anyone who lived in town would know what I was talking about immediately. Anyone from other towns going to school here… well, they were seniors so they should know the town by now.

There was only one place in town where three roads crossed, and everyone knew where it was because, at the risk of sounding cliche, it was where all the teens went to make-out.

And, right next to where the roads intersected, there was a huge oak tree, the largest in Half-Blood. So naturally, it was the first thing I thought of to start the competition off nice and easy.

It hadn't been hard to set up either. I had put a bucket on a weighted rope, and thrown the weighted end of that rope over one of the oaks branches, so it kept the bucket in place, within easy reach of the ground, even for someone short. In the bucket I had put a ton of keys, easily enough for each senior to get one working on their own, and with the teams there would be plenty extra.

I had also written a warning on the side of the bucket in big, thick sharpie lines, that warned anyone against trying to take more than one key, or in any way sabotage other players.

I was just thinking about who the first person to upload a picture of them or their team having completed the task when I got a call.

Looking at the caller ID, I saw that it was Annabeth. "Hey, Beautiful," I greeted her, answering the call.

"Percy! Did you see Water Child's new post? The first task has been put up!" Annabeth exclaims excitedly, talking a mile a minute.

"Wait, you're doing the competition?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't gone through the whole roster, so I hadn't known she was doing it. It made sense though, since it was based off of outsmarting your opponents. I hoped her being in the competition didn't strain our relationship.

"Of course. You aren't?" She asked, puzzled by the prospect.

"Nope. Not my thing," I answered. "But good luck to you," I said, only half meaning it. When people eventually figured out who I was, if Annabeth had won the competition, people would assume I had helped her.

Still, she was my girlfriend and I planned on cheering for her.

"Thanks! I have to go to the crossroads to finish the task. I'll talk to you later!" Annabeth says before hanging up.

Putting the phone down, I was grinning like a fool. If this made Annabeth happy, then whatever people said would be worth it.

I was pulled into a memory, of the time when Annabeth and I met. We had been in junior year, and I had been in my Calculus class, totally asleep in the back, and this beautiful girl had leaned over and woken me up by telling me that 'you drool in your sleep.' It had been love at first sight for me.

Looking back to the computer screen, I already saw pictures going up of students holding keys up, with the oak tree in the background.

I was impressed. These must be the people who lived closest to the crossroads. But photos would be going up all night long, and probably into tomorrow.

Scrolling through the photos, I thought that this year would be the most fun so far if I had anything to do with it. And I did.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it's so nice to see! Till next time! Bye!**_


	4. Take the Leap

_**It's me again, although who else would it really be? Can I just say that I am honestly surprised by how often I have been updating? Because I really am. I expected to update like one every few weeks, not once every few days. But don't look a gift horse in the mouth right? You all didn't come here to read me being a doof, so here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!**_  
 **Percy:**

It had been another boring day in school, four days after I had launched the first task, and I hadn't put up a new one yet. I hadn't been able to think of a good hard task to do.

It seemed that no matter how easy I made a challenge though, someone wouldn't be able to do it. Three people had gotten out during the key challenge: one lone wolf, and one team of two. It still boggles my mind how in two days they hadn't been able to figure out the little riddle I had made. It hadn't even been a good riddle.

"Bro!" Someone shouts out from behind me, and turning around, I see my best bud, Jason.

"What's up bro?" I ask, grinning as we clasp hands and do what Annabeth and her friend Piper, Jason's girlfriend, call our bro hug.

Jason smiles abashedly, running his tanned hand through his blond hair. "As you may or may not know, Piper and I have our one year anniversary in a week, but I am so out of ideas on what to do for her," he admits, blushing slightly.

"Awww, you guys are so cute. Just do something that she would like. She isn't the kind of girl who needs a fancy, expensive dinner, or a gorgeous diamond necklace. She just needs you. So… I don't know, try doing an activity instead of going out to dinner, something fun," I tell Jason, using my limited knowledge of girlfriends to help him out, even though Annabeth and I's anniversary had already passed and she was the only girlfriend I had ever had.

Now, I am not going to lie, even though this is going to sound super cliche, but I could literally see a light bulb turning on in Jason's head. "I think I know what I'm going to do. Thanks Percy, you're the best!" Jason thanks me, turning and practically running in the other direction, eager to put his plan into action.

"You know it!" I shout after him, laughing at how stupid he acted sometimes.

Just then I had my own light bulb moment, specifically about what to do for the next task, and it since it was a few days after the first one, it was the perfect time to implement my idea.

I had to sit through a few more boring classes before the end of the school day, but there was no swim practice today so once the final bell rang, I booked it out of the building and drove myself home.

Once I was home, I headed straight to my room, and to my computer, booting it up and opening my blog.

Clicking on where it says: Create New Post, I began writing out the second task.

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _It has been four days since the first task began, and two since it ended. As I am sure you all know now, since you all have nothing better to do, three students are already out of the competition._

 _That means all of you remaining have a better chance at winning that final prize. So, in the spirit of bettering your chances even more, I am here to announce the next task. I hope you are all ready for it._

 _No riddles this time, just a straightforward instruction. A half hour drive out of Half-Blood, there is a lake that has a business running next to it. That business has something to do with the cliffs that line the lake._

 _I have gone there, and I can tell you all that this is perfectly safe. I have attached the online wavers to the game page for you to fill out before you go._

 _To complete this challenge, you must go to the lake, and using the business, go cliff jumping off of their 50 ft. jump. This task requires video proof to be uploaded to the game page, and if you are in a group, only one member has to jump._

 _Good luck to all of you, and be safe. I will hear from you all again in two days when we all see who has been eliminated._

 _-Water Child_

Clicking upload, I then switched to the game page and cleared out the proof column so the new videos would have room to be seen. Then I went over to the roster, and in red, highlighted the team of two, and the single person who got out, so everyone could see who was left in the competition.

Closing my computer, I was remembering the first time I had gone cliff jumping at that lake. I had been a freshman in highschool, and my mom and her boyfriend and I had gone for the first time to do it, since it seemed fun, and it was a boring day in the summer.

I had stood up on that cliff, and been so, so scared to jump. It had looked so much higher from up there than it had from the ground. But eventually, with the encouragement of my mom and Paul, her boyfriend, I had jumped, and it had been so awesome. Now it was our tradition to go each summer, and we went up a cliff height each time. This summer we had jumped from the 80 ft. cliff.

I was just hoping now that my fellow peers would get to enjoy it too.

 ** _Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review! Till next time! Bye!_**


	5. Save It In Ink

_**Hello my people! It might be hard to believe at this point, but I am actually still alive! I was just away for a week and I didn't have my computer with me, so I couldn't write, much to my dismay, and for that I am sorry. But I did warn you all, I might update each day and then not for a few weeks, so I have kept to that at least. And with one month of summer left, I think I am going to have to start writing a lot more if I want to finish this before the school year starts. Also, the last bit of business before I begin the chapter is to do a bit of shameless self promotion. If any of you read Mortal Instruments fanfics, check out my page for some of those, I have one (Until the Dawn) running now, and if you read ACOTAR fanfics, then heck out my story Wicked Dreamers and give it some more love! Thank you lovelies! Enjoy!**_

 **Percy:**

I cracked my knuckles and put my fingers to the keyboard. And they stayed there, not moving. "Ugh," I groaned, banging my head on the desk right in front of where my laptop sat. It had been three days since I had told my schools entire senior class to jump off a cliff, and now everyone was expecting something new from Water Child.

But the only problem was, Water Child, a.k.a Myself, had no clue what to do. I had given everyone a few easy challenges to do just to thin out those who weren't really into this competition, but now I had to ramp it up. I had to give the seniors a reason to understand why this wasn't school sanctioned. Because that was what a bunch of seventeen and eighteen year olds wanted. To break the rules a bit.

If I could just think of something! Think Percy. What would add a thrill factor? What would make people buzz about this game? What's something parents don't approve of?

And no joke, like a light bulb turning on in my head, I got an idea.

What do teenagers want to do that parents don't agree with? Get a tattoo.

Fingers flying over the keys, I typed out my newest blog post.

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _It's been three days since your last challenge. And now it's time for the next one. So hold onto your seats, you hormonal assholes, cause here's your newest task. Someone on your team (or you if you're a lone wolf) has to get a tattoo._

 _Gasp! No! How could they be serious? No shot my parents would let me! That must be along the lines of what you all are thinking right now. And that's exactly the point. Here's some moderately healthy and safe rebellion to partake in, and if you can't… well then you're out and you can watch everyone else keep going._

 _Lame. Sure, this might be considered peer pressure, but coal needs pressure to become a diamond (no laughing, I'm a cliche person okay?) so this should do you all some good._

 _The tattoo can be of anything, and only one member of each group has to get it, although all are welcome. As always, send in proof, although this time it has to be a video. I want real evidence of that needle putting ink in your skin you all, no cheap tricks._

 _I'll be checking._

 _Here is a list of tattoo parlors that I have checked into and are safe for you all to use. Do not stray from the list!_

 _-Hermes' Ink Shop_

 _-Spear Art_

 _-Needle Work (if you're hardcore)_

 _-The Ink and Olive_

 _-Ares' Tattoo Parlor_

 _And with that, and a reminder that thirteen groups are already out of this competition, and that you could be next, I bid you all farewell._

 _-Water Child_

I looked over my work and smiled. This could be a real turning point in the competition. I uploaded the blog post and cleared out the proof column on the game page before shutting my computer for the night.

And closing my computer gave me a good look at the clock behind it. Shit! I was late for a date with Annabeth.

I rushed around the room, spraying cologne on and messing up my hair to make it look windblown, and tucking my phone and wallet in my back pocket before snatching up my keys and rushing out of my house.

Three minutes later I was pulling up in front of Annabeth's house, ready for our picnic dinner date in the park, featuring blue foods made by your truly.

Annabeth was waiting, and when I pulled in her gorgeous gray eyes brightened when she saw me. Pulling open the drivers side door and climbing into my car, my girlfriend gave me a peck on the cheek before settling in and buckling her seatbelt.

I reversed out of the driveway. "Sorry I'm late babe, I lost track of time," I apologized, smiling to have my girl next to me.

"You would lose track of your head if it wasn't screwed on," Annabeth joked, shaking her head. "In other news, I'm really beginning to regret teaming up with only Piper for Water Child's competition," Annabeth said, smile falling off her face.

"Why?" I ask curious. It was kind of weird to be getting to see the behind the scenes and outsider view of my competition.

Annabeth sighed. "Because the newest task from Water Child is to get a tattoo, and Piper is against getting one for religious reasons, which means that if I want to stay in this, I'm going to have to get the tattoo.

I scrunch my eyebrows, "I thought you wanted a tattoo?" I commented. It was true. That was one of the reasons I had actually made this challenge. It gave Annabeth the reason she needed to get a tattoo.

"I do, but I'm just not sure if this is the time to get one," she explains, using her hands for emphasis.

I smirk. "What's your tattoo going to be?"

"Knowledge is Power in script."

"Where is it going to be?"

"My left shoulder blade, but-" I cut Annabeth off.

"No buts. You know what you want, so do it. Go for it. There is no better time than now, because there's always going to be something else in your way," I tell her, holding her hand over the center console.

"When did you get so philosophical?" She asked me, smiling.

"When I started dating you."

 _ **And that's a wrap! For the chapter, that is. Leave a review please! Till next time! Bye!**_


	6. Switch It Up

**_I'm back, and you should all count this story lucky that I am giving it attention, because my TMI story, Until the Dawn, hasn't been updated in two weeks I think. Oops. Also, I promise that there is an actual plot to this story, and that I am not just going to be posting about the competition the entire time, although it will be a major part. Enjoy!_**

 **Percy:**

The next day at school I was walking through the halls on my way to lunch when a senior ahead of me raised his phone in the air and shouts out to the entire hallway, "Water Child posted a new challenge!"

I smirked behind my books as the whole hallway started buzzing, wondering why Water Child had posted during the school day. I never had before. Phones turned on around me as people looked to see what the newest task I had put out was, and the noise level increased as the nature of the challenge spread.

Thirteen teams and lone wolfs had gotten out during the tattoo challenge, and it had really made my class realize that the competition was in full gear. Senior Scavenger was no joke, and they had all been slightly nervous to see what happened next.

Annabeth had gotten her tattoo, and she loved it. It was so adorable to see her gushing over it, and checking it out in the mirror at every opportunity. But past my girlfriend, it had been cool to see the sheer amount of new tattoos around school. It felt like power.

Now, I know that might come off as the first sign of someone becoming an evil overlord, but I promise it was just weird. Not super appealing. Just weird.

As students spread the blog post all around me, I heard the words I had written moment before in last period over and over again.

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _Good to see the new tattoos. Or at least some of them. Honestly, I realize it's my fault, but some of you should have had better sense when getting your skin permanently marked. Do you seriously think that a tattoo on your ass is going to look good when you're sixty and that same ass began sagging twenty years ago?_

 _Either way, some tattoos were majorly awesome. And props to everyone who got a semi-colon. I support your cause and I agree with all of you. I have a semi-colon tattoo too. It means something, so to all of you who think to make fun of those who got one, shut the hell up and do us all a favor._

 _Here's your next challenge: You have two weeks to complete this, due to constraints of classrooms and teachers, but you must perform a senior switch._

 _I have talked this through with the school administration, so you will not get in trouble for this. There is a list of all senior teachers and the classes they will have for the next two weeks. Sign up and teach a class. Send in the videos of you teaching, and good luck._

 _Be quick about signing up though. Doing the math, at least three team will not have a spot to put someone into._

 _-Water Child_

It was easy as far as my challenges go. It was approved by the school and all you really had to do was bullshit through a class.

But it would make the next two weeks very interesting.

I could already see the press of students clamoring to get to the office to sign up for a senior switch class. I continued making my way to the lunch room, where I knew Annabeth would meet me after signing up to teach a class.

I was nervous though. Annabeth was really smart, so it was very possible that she would figure out I was Water Child after this post. The semi-colon tattoo was the hint. I wasn't doing the competition, and she knew that, so hearing that Water Child had the tattoo same as me might give me away to her, considering no one else would ever have seen the little semi-colon on the curve of my hipbone, not even the swimteam, who saw me shirtless every day.

So I walked into the lunchroom, and prayed to the gods that she wouldn't be angry.

 ** _Hi! It was a little short but at least I got it posted! Please leave a review with ideas for other challenges, since I am running out. Till next time! Bye!_**


	7. Secret's Secret's Are No Fun

**_Once again, I have returned! And this chapter is going to be longer than usual to make up for how short last chapter was! Lots of good news, but that isn't how I roll, so here's some bad news too. I go back to school on September 6th, and today is August 9th (At least it is when I am writing this AN), which leaves me just under a month until I go back to the Hell they barely pass off as school. But since this is a strictly summer only fic, and I'm nowhere near being done with it, I think that I am going to just put it on hiatus for the school year and pick it back up next summer. I will let you all know when I post my final chapter! For now… Enjoy!_**

 **Percy:**

Lunch had sucked about as much as I had thought it would. Annabeth had spent most of it waiting to get into the office to sign up for senior switch, so I had been sitting with Jason and Grover for most of lunch, since they were the only ones out of our friend group who weren't participating in the competition. And then, once she finally made it to the cafeteria, my girlfriend had been deep in thought. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head, piecing together everything she knew about me and about Water Child.

When the bell had rung, Annabeth had looked at me with wide eyes and told me to come to her house after school got out, which worked because today was one of the only days I did not have swim practice after school.

So I had had to sit through two more hours of boring classes where the teachers taught us the same things that we had been taught for the past three years, just adding a few more details that even they didn't care about. The time seemed to move even slower than usual too, since I was waiting for something. Even if I wasn't particularly looking forward to that something.

Three years of carefully hiding the truth from everyone. Two years of hiding the truth from Annabeth. And now, in less than two hundred words, the game was up. She knew. At least the rest of the school didn't know yet. And I needed to make sure Annabeth kept it that way, at least until the end of the competition.

I knew my girlfriend. I loved her. And the young woman I was in love with wouldn't sell me out, so I knew my nerves about this were for nothing, but I couldn't shake them. Deep inside, I knew the real reason I was so nervous. It wasn't because I thought Annabeth would give up my secret, but because I wasn't sure what she _would_ do with it.

This competition was huge, and the money could help Annabeth, so as much as I hated to admit it, it was a possibility that Annabeth would want me to help her win, and I knew that the thought of it felt wrong.

I sighed, pushing the thoughts away. It would do me no good to dwell on what might happen, or what she might do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pulling into Annabeth's driveway, I didn't even have time to get out before my gorgeous girlfriend opened up the passenger side door and hopped into my car. "The park?" I questioned, not sure what Annabeth wanted to have this conversation. The park seemed as good a place as any to do it.

She nodded, agreeing with me. Putting the car in reverse, I backed out of her driveway, and turned in the direction of the park.

It was awkward. One of the things I loved so much about our relationship was that things were never awkward. We didn't let them be, no matter how weird or wrong or whatever the situation was. We always found something to talk about or something to do that was comfortable.

This was not a comfortable silence. It was the exact opposite.

If I hadn't been driving I wouldn't have known what to do with my hands, where to look, how to act. Even with my hands on the wheel and my eyes on the road I was going insane. I don't know how Annabeth managed it.

Finally after what felt like years, my car rumbled into the dirt parking area of the town park. Getting out of the car first, Annabeth led me down a path and to our spot, which we had found on our second date when we had come here.

But when we got there, she didn't sit on the big flat rock that overlooked the lake. She didn't sit on the bench next to it, or the grass all around it. She just turned, looked at me with silver lining her eyes, and asked me, voice hoarse, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

My heart cracked at the anguish in her voice. I had known how this would eat at her, not having been told such a huge secret by the person who she told everything. Which was why as time passed, telling her just seemed like a worse and worse prospect.

Which made it so hard to tell her my answer. "I don't know."

She turned away as a tear fell from her eye, wiping it away furiously. I knew I how much she hated crying, hated how she thought it made her look weak.

"Why? Why wouldn't you tell me? I tell you everything!" She questioned, her voice wobbling. My own eyes were prickling, and guilt had settled deep into my gut by the time I worked up the right words to say.

"It never seemed like the right time, and by the time I realized there never would be a right time, I was too far into the secret to know how to get out," I explained, not trying to defend myself, just so Annabeth would know that none of it was because of her.

"I tell you everything," Annabeth repeated, her voice noticeably quieter this time.

I hung my head, ashamed of what I had done. I should have just told her! Annabeth would have understood, it I had just _told her._

"I am so sorry Annabeth. You don't deserve this." They were the only words I could think to say, the most truthful words.

Annabeth sighed. "You're right Percy, I don't deserve this. Which is why we need to break up."

What.

Never in all the ways this had played out in my head had that been there. Annabeth, my love, wanted to break up with me. This stupid secret!

"Seriously?" I asked, incredulous. I couldn't think of something else to say, I was still reeling from her declaration.

"Yes. My stepmom is here to pick me up. Goodbye Percy, or Water Child, or whoever else you've hidden from me," Annabeth said. And with that, she turned around and walked out of our spot, silent tears streaming from her eyes, leaving me speechless and dumbfounded in the center of the clearing.

Getting home was a bit of a blur, and the first thing I did was open up my laptop, tears still flowing.

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _Secrets suck. They really, really do._

 _Seems hypocritical, doesn't it? That the biggest mystery in school is saying secrets are awful. But that secret just ruined the best thing in my life. And no secret is worth losing what I just did. Who, I just did._

 _Your next challenge is to upload a video to my site with each member of you team telling a secret, something that they have never told anyone. Let the truth set you free._

 _The competition has only dwindled a little bit, teams falling away one by one. Now let's see who's really made of something strong._

 _Good luck to you all. And good luck to me, because it's finally time that I let go of this huge secret before it wrecks something else._

 _-Percy Jackson, Water Child_

 ** _Okay! Now we are getting somewhere! Yes, I realize that by the time this was posted it has been longer than a week, so I made it a little longer than normal for all of you. Tell me what you think! Till next time! Bye!_**


	8. Announcement!

**_I'm back guys and gals and all in between! And I'm sad because this is going to be the last time I say that for a while:( I told you all when this started that this would be a summer fanfic, and as I started school today, summer is over for me. So this story will go on hiatus until next summer after this chapter. But it_ will _come back. Promise. See you all then!_**


	9. Watch the World Bleed

**_This is a special Thanksgiving (for those who celebrate it) chapter (even though it isn't thanksgiving, its close!), because it is holiday about being thankful, and I am so thankful for all of you and your support! There will still be a Christmas special as I promised, so be on the look out for the too! Before we begin, I just want to quickly ask you all a favor. Go check out my friend AdamDressler, cause his crossover story between Star Wars and Throne of Glass is honestly really good, like 10/10 would recommend! I can't wait to begin writing this for you all... so I'm going to stop waiting! Enjoy!_**

 **Percy:**

I had known that school was going to suck the day after I let my secret out. There was no way around it. My peers had been wondering who Water Child was for years, and now that they knew, and now that they knew who was controlling a competition that could yield such an amazing reward, they would make my life a living hell trying to get some kind of edge.

And I had been right. The moment I walked into school, it seemed that I had made a hundred new friends, and just as many new enemies.

Everyone was vying for my attention, trying to be subtle about asking for hints about the next challenge, or asking me to help them win. Obviously, they weren't being as secretive as they thought they were, and it was frankly just annoying.

I had almost regretted signing my name under Water Child the moment I had posted the blog post. I didn't really, since secrets like that had ruined the best thing about my life, and I was hoping that Annabeth would see that she was worth more to me than my secrecy, but this, all the fake people around me, was awful. Just awful.

After being dumped by the love of my life, I had just wanted to go to class and do nothing the rest of the day. That was never going to happen, but now I could see that there was an even smaller chance of that happening.

The one good thing, I began to realize as people melted away with the ringing of the bell, was that I would be able to go on my blog page and read the secrets people were posting. I was sure that most of them would be random things that wouldn't do a lot for anyone, things like "I love anime" or "I'm not really an A+ student" and the like, but I was hoping that there would be a few things that would really be able to help someone feel lighter and more open.

Boy, was I not prepared for what I had started. The first thing I noticed when opening my blog up in homeroom was that there were multiple people already who had come out through the challenge.

It was heartening to see, and it felt good to know that these people had found a place where they could be true to those around them without having to go through the pressure of finding the right moment, as many of the people who privately emailed me expressed. I

I suppose that even if my life sucked at the moment, it was nice that I could help out everyone else's.

The day went by slowly, and horribly. It had been a blessing earlier this year that Annabeth was in most of my classes, since it meant I got to spend the day with my incredible girlfriend. But now... now it was awkward, and every time I saw her, and every time that her glance brushed over me, cold as a statue, my heart broke into more and more pieces.

One upside though, was that since everyone already knew who I was, I didn't have to hide my computer when opening to my site. Looking at the leader boards, I could see quite a few names in red already, and I had a suspicion that more would come after this task, more so than usual since I had given my peers only two days to complete it.

I filtered through the responses, reading each of them and going back and forth between them and the leader board, checking off names that had already done what I had asked them too, moving them ahead into next round. The prize got bigger each hour, as at the beginning of the competition, to allow for people with genuine fears of anything to buy their way out of one single task the entire challenge. It seemed that many cowards were choosing that this time too, and paying the twenty dollars I had set the price at. The prize was over $2,000 now and still growing.

More and more names were going green each time I checked onto the site.

Which meant that I would have to post a new challenge soon. I wanted to make this one hard, and not straightforward. Something that would take real wit to figure out, and that would thin the still very large herd of people in the competition. With the school year approaching December, I would have to go at a quicker pace than I was.

So I drafted the next challenge in a Google Doc.

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _This challenge is going to be harder than any before it. To continue on, you must decipher the below riddle:_

 _black and yellow_

 _one all agree is mellow_

 _you will find your next task soon_

 _under the light of the full moon_

 _beware of the creatures in the night_

 _as you move to the one without sight_

 _complete this swiftly_

 _and you will see_

 _just how nifty_

 _a badger can be_

 _~Water Child, Percy Jackson_

It wasnt my best work, but it would do. I wanted the students to go to our local geek shop, called the Werewolf Moon (Hence full moon and creatures in the night), run by Midas, a blind man (without sight) and take a picture with a piece of Hufflepuff merchandise (hence black, yellow, mellow, and badger). Many people would be losing with this task. Many.

But frankly, it was time to thin the herd a bit. To make this a real competition.

Plus, I was in pain and hurting, so I didn't feel bad about making someone else feel like that when they got out. I was eager to see some more names in red.

Red, to match my bleeding heart.

Just as I was closing the doc down, making a mental note to post it when I got home, I looked up from my computer screen and saw Annabeth walking towards me.

 ** _*Evil laugh* you all asked for a chapter, and here you got one! Enjoy that cliffhanger until Christmas! Tell me what you thought, I love hearing your feedback! Till next time! Bye!_**


	10. A Very Merry Christmas To You!

**_Sup everyone! I'm back for the promised Christmas special, so happy holidays to those who celebrate, and happy New Years, or Hanukah for those who do not! This will be the last chapter I post until the summer, unless there is a lot of good feedback from this chapter, and then I might update every month or so. Also, please please please head over to my profile page and take the poll to vote on which stories I should publish next, it would be really helpful! And on that note... Enjoy!_**

 **Percy:**

School has been hard for the past two weeks. Seeing Annabeth around school laughing with other people, and smiling at other boys when I only wanted her to smile at me was harder than I ever would have thought.

And I had thought that it was going to be super hard to begin with.

In fact, I was just beginning to wonder if she was avoiding me on purpose when she showed up next to my locker.

"Percy."

I ignored the burning in my throat at the indifference with which my name was said. Annabeth used to say it with love and happiness. "Yes, Annabeth?" I asked, trying to be civil without sounding like I was on the verge of tears, which I was. I was emotional. But the whole hall did not need to know that.

Annabeth leaned against the locker next to mine. "Remember that little coffee shop we always used to go to?" She asked, nostalgia and sadness finally breaking through her mask of coldness.

I nod, unsure of where she was going with this.

"What are the chances that your attachment to that place led to you hiding the next clue there?" She asked, badly feigning a nonchalance that was not there. My jaw almost dropped. How could she stand there, the girl who I had loved, who I still loved, and who I was fairly sure still loved me, and ask me to help her cheat for the exact reason she had broken up with me for?

I slammed my locker on her, turned on my heel, and strode off the the gym. But Annabeth had long legs, and soon there was a familiar hand on my shoulder as she forced me to turn around. There was hurt in her eyes, hurt that made my heart crack. "What Annabeth?"

"What? You just walked away from me?" She said, her eyes narrowing in a way that I was way too used to seeing.

"Yeah, like you did to me. You realize how ironic it is right? You want Water Child's help to cheat, when you broke up with me for being Water Boy!" I say, my voice rising before I check it, remembering that we were in school, and it was no place for an ex-lover's spat.

Annabeth, the smartest person I had ever met, was for once speechless. And then all of a sudden she wasn't. "No, Percy, I dont think it's ironic. I think its fair that you use the position you lied to me about to help me now," she said, her gray eyes getting that stubborn look that I always found endearing.

But the more she talked the more pieces my heart broke into. So I just shook my head sadly at her, and walked away. This time she didnt follow me, but it was only because Luke Castellan, someone who I had once considered a friend, had stopped to talk to her.

As I walked away down the hallway, I heard a few words of what he said to Annabeth. "I can... help... win," Luke said. And with those words, there were enough pieces that my heart finally shattered.

And there was nothing I could do to help it as I heard Annabeth respond, "Yes."

 **Three Days Later**

 **Percy:**

I had hoped that my hearing was wrong, even though I knew in my heart that it wasn't, and that Annabeth wouldn't have allied with Luke, but I was proved wrong when I saw their names on the leader board go from individual to a group, which was allowed because they were both already in the game and had not gotten out yet. I had posted three more challenges since our breakup, with stunning results.

It was down to the final one hundred teams and solo people. And it was Christmas break. Which meant that to prolong the competition, I was going to start posting one challenge a week, as well as my usual plain blog posts, but that way suspense would rise, and I could spend more time setting each challenge up, and in turn make them harder.

But my mind was on Luke and Annabeth. Everyone had noticed, since the whole school was now focused on my competition, and in turn me, and in turn my relationship, or lack of one, with Annabeth.

So it was the talk of the school when the leader board changed. Luke and Annabeth were a team. It was whispered all around.

I wanted to punch everyone who said it, to break their noses and take them from the competition. But the competition was hosted by Water Child, and I was Percy Jackson. And now, for the first time, I had to fight to keep those two things separate.

Even now, as I sat at a lunch table with my swim team and Grover, my laptop open as I drafted the newest post for my blog, one that wasn't a new task, I was getting looks of pity that I didn't want. So I ignored them all, hunching over my keyboard, and began to type.

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _Not another challenge, sorry to disappoint, but this began as a blog, and you know what they say about loosing your roots..._

 _Either way, why don't we talk about something coming up that seems to be at the front of everyone's mind. Christmas. And Hanukkah, of course, if you celebrate that. But at the risk of not being politically accurate, let's talk a bit about the red and green holiday. Things to buy, presents to wrap, cheer to spread. That's all anyone is talking about. But can be talk a bit more about what Christmas really is to us? As everyone in this beehive school knows, things have recently happened in the love department for me that weren't great. But now, with the holidays coming around, I feel an opportunity to surround myself with loved ones, and family, and to wash away the negativity. So that's what Christmas and the holidays to me mean this year. For everyone, it means something different, but usually it means something a bit more than just presents under the tree. So tell me below. What does Christmas mean to you?_

 _On another note, can I reiterate? People suck. The next person to ask me for a little hint "cause we're friends", or try to bribe me for a tip on the next challenge is going to get a fist to the face. I'm not a violent person, don't get me wrong, but damn, you people know how to tick a person off. So keep that in mind everybody! Stay tuned for a new challenge in the next few days.  
_

 _~Percy Jackson, Water Child_

Uploading the post to my site, I shut the laptop, and chuckle when I saw a few people at my table discreetly go on their phones to check what I had posted. Grover stole a few fries from my tray, and I laughed a bit harder. The laugh but off abruptly when I realized that it was the first time that I had done so since Annabeth had broken up with me.

The thought was humbling, but when I realized that it had made what I had wrote accurate. This was a time to wash away my past, and get over Annabeth, even if I didn't think I would ever be able to truly stop loving her. But I was okay with that bittersweet love, I thought as a tentative smile broke out on my face. Because it meant that there was hope things would one day get better.

That we could get better.

 ** _Whoooo! I managed to fit some Christmas in there too! Thank you all so much for reading, and happy holidays from the bottom of my heart! You are all amazing, and you make my day better with each of your kind words! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year to all of you! Till the summer! Bye!_**


	11. Another Announcement!

Hello everyone! This is not an update, sorry. As requested (a good idea, really) I am giving an update on the status of this story. I know it's my summer fic and I promised I would keep up with it this summer, and I haven't yet, BUT I WILL. Please, be patient. I will update again. I am currently in the process of writing my second book, and working on editing my first one so I can try to be published. If any of you are familiar with Camp Nanowrimo, it is an online camp that helps writers get their projects done. The july session ends at the end of the month, and when that session is over I will begin posting more. You can all expect two chapters each week of August to make up for inactivity for all of July. I will also write a little into September even though my school will begin, with the intention of finishing the story. Thank you all for your patience! I'll see (i.e. write) you all again in August!


	12. Silent Assassin

_**Hey everyone! It's August, which means two chapters per week! If I forget someone please remind me cause my memory is the worst ever lol. The chapters will be a little shorter, somewhere between 700-900 words usually, cause this is a summer fic, so be warned. And on that note, after months of waiting, let's finally get back to Green and Gray! Enjoy!**_  
 **Percy:**

Once again sitting at lunch, three weeks after I had my little epiphany about Annabeth and I, I opened my laptop, preparing to write another blog post.

There had only been one challenge in the past three weeks and anticipation was visibly rising in the hallways of our school.

When I opened my laptop and began typing, it didn't escape my notice that multiple people took their phones out, waiting to see when the new post would go up on my blog.

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _It's been a moment darlings. And before I get into the new challenge, I think we should do a bit of a catch up. One sided of course, because you can't respond to me. I crack myself up. So, hows life? Rhetorical question. My life has been great, thanks for asking. The swim team is doing great, steadily heading towards a solid season._

 _The other sports teams are who the hell even knows. Except the cheerleaders of course, they're doing fantastic. Great job, ladies;)._

 _Has anyone else noticed how futile our entire existence at this school is? I mean, we wake up eat breakfast go to class learn nothing take a test get a grade go home go do homework go to sleep do it all over again? Rinse and repeat and all that?_

 _Call me cynical you'd be right, but it's getting just a little bit boring, don't you think? Almost as if it's time someone does something more lasting to spice things up._

 _So heres your next challenge. This one has taken me awhile to figure out, so I expect many of you are going to be getting out on this one. About a solid half, in fact. Which means that challenges will come only twice a month from now on, sorry!_

 _When this post is published, there will be an update to the Competition Page of my blog. Check it and click the link. Each team/person has a target. Your task? Get a water gun and take the target out. No squirting them from inside a running car, or while they are in a running car. No going inside their house without permission. No getting someone out on school grounds. The moment water from your attacker touches you, you're out and can no longer compete._

 _You are only permitted to use your water gun on your target. Getting anyone else will not result in them being out. You must video getting your target out, and send it to the Competition Page for it to count._

 _We go until half of you are gone. Get or be gotten everyone! Good luck!_

 _~Water Child_

Hitting the post button, I quickly switched over to the Competition page and hit the update button, imputing the code I already had set up, and then the link was active, and ready to send out targets to each team and person.

It had taken me a long time to figure out how to make sure that each person had a target, and that their target wasn't the same person who had them. This was going to be the hardest challenge yet by far, since it meant that there was no way that people wouldn't be out.

I was also counting on some real competition here. I had heard of other high schools in our area playing a game like this, and it could really go for a long time if there were players who were good enough at it.

And with the competition I had already seen through the past few months, I was sure that there were people who were going to go hard on this task.

People like Annabeth and Luke, who I totally hadn't been watching sit together and whisper and laugh together for the past month almost.

They weren't dating so far as I could tell. I think it would kill me to see that, and it would end with my fist flying into Luke's face if he was dating Annabeth, as masochist as it sounded. But I knew that it was what Luke wanted. I could see it written all over his stupid little face.

And even if I had had an epiphany about our relationship, or lack of one, I could not, I _would_ not let that scum of the earth date Annabeth.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Expect another update soon! Tell me what you think below, it means a lot! Till next time! Bye!**_


	13. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

_**As promised, I'm back with yet another chapter. Guys, I cannot tell you how awesome it feels to be writing Fanfiction again! I've been driving myself crazy with drafting both book one and book two in the series I am working on getting published, as well as going through editing for the series. It's seriously insane. This is such a nice break. So, I'm gonna get on with the writing! Enjoy!**_

 **Percy:**

"Yo! Percy!" I hear from behind me as I walk down the school hallway, my backpack slung over my shoulder as I head for the double doors ready to lead me out of this gods forsaken building.

I turn, grinning at the person standing there. "Grover! What is up, my man?" I ask, doing a bro hug and falling into step next to my best friend. "What was that principal thing all about?" I asked, remembering how Grover had been pulled out of our last period to go to the principal's office.

My friend waves me off. "Literally nothing. Mr. D just warned me off of any of my extracurricular activities. New art popped up on the wall of the equipment shed and even though they can't pin anything on me, I'm the suspect apparently," He laughs, and I join.

Grover was a really great artist, but he preferred the kind of art that came from a spray paint can and was usually against the law. He had a reputation in this school after tagging a few pieces around campus. They usually couldn't actually prove anything though. "Was this one you?" I asked, pretty sure it was from the pictures I had seen over my Snapchat.

Grover laughs. "Naturally," he says, and we break down in laughs as I high five him. We reach my car and he gets in, the two of us having plans.

"You ready for this man?" Grover asks, suddenly serious.

I give him an 'are you kidding' look and snort. "Who the fuck knows! But I'm still going to do it."

Our plans involved almost entirely Grover's talents and my blog. As well as a few choice rebellious comments and an I-Dont-Give-A-Single-Fuck attitude.

Although, in our credit, what we were doing was at least legal this time. There was a local pizza place in town, one that was popular because of its good food, dirt cheap prices, and how close it was to everything.

Basically, if you were a teen going to Olympus High, you went there. And luckily for us, the man who owned the joint was looking for someone to do a mural on the blank white wall to the side of the building.

A few photos of Grover's past big street art pieces and some persuasion, we were the ones who were being paid to do it. Well, mostly Grover was being paid. I was just there for moral support and for a model.

Grover had shown me what he wanted to do, and I had just about died of joy. Like, a person seriously could not ask for a better friend than Grover. He had a whole wall to use for whatever he wanted, and he could do it all legal, and he was choosing to do a mural in dedication to Water Child. To me.

The sketches were insane. It was a hyper realistic sketch of my full body, clad in black jeans and an Olympus High hoodie, with one arm hand in my hair, as if I was running my hand through it. There was a laptop under my other arm, and a smirk in place on my face.

I was standing on more cartoonish water, swirling below me and rising around me as if I was controlling it. A pen floated above my head, the point facing down as if ready to strike into my brain, with a dope yellow glow from it.

There were other details too. Under the water that was blasting from the surface of the drawn sea to surround me, there was a whole scene submerged. Crumbling ruins that you could tell were that of our school, and there was a pearl throne in the background, one it was clear was meant for me.

Masses of indiscernible bodies were there too, not drowned but floating rather, not of this Earth. Then, on the far side of the mural, all the way to the left of the water and me, which were centered, there was a pillar, pristine and regal. To the far right was another pillar, but this one was all black, obsidian was what Grover had called it.

The two pillars held up two words that hung above me. WATER CHILD.

It was insane. I was absolutely obsessed, and so was the owner of the Pizza shop. He had a daughter who went to High School with us, and who apparently read my blog obsessively. So he was totally fine to a shrine to me painted on the side of his business.

I had asked Grover if he was sure like a thousand times, and he had assured me he was, that I had given him inspiration with my great competition. Which was another reason I was going with him.

The mural would take Grover a few weeks to fully finish, and I would be there for only a few sessions, as a live model for the realistic graffiti of my body, but also because this mural was becoming a part of the competition.

I had had the idea and both the store owner and Grover had been all for it. There was one blank space in Grover's design. The big throne he was painting in the background. It was pearl, so it was white, and though it was small in comparison to the rest of the mural, it was still huge.

So Grover had a black paint marker. And once he finished painting the throne, I was going to write the next competition post on the throne. Permanently.

Gods, I was so excited I was really smiling for what felt like the first time since Annabeth had broken up with me.

 _ **Alrightly, thats it for this week! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review telling me what you think! Till next time! Bye!**_


	14. Legacies And Love

**_Hey everyone. Aren't we all surprised that I actually am delivering on that two chapters a week promise? Cause I'm shocked. This never happens. Anyone who follows me knows that I never actually keep these promises. Either way, I'm pretty pissed because I've been writing this chapter on doc manager on for once which I never do and my internet keeps crashing meaning the 2000 words I had written(yes I wrote a long chapter, shocker) were gone. That was fun. So now I'm on my phone, which is super annoying. So we'll see how long this actually ends up being. Probably not that long hate to say it. Also update on my book: I finished editing and began querying, which is basically just the first step to getting published if someone says yes to me. So wish me luck and cross your fingers. On to the chapter! Enjoy!_**

 **Percy** :

Standing back to look at the mural, I was in awe of the sheer talent in my friend.

The mural turned out so insanely amazing, and not just because it had me on it front and center.

Grover was really just amazing at what he did. And I wasn't the only one who thought so. The man who owned the pizza shop was ecstatic over how it turned out, and a few local news outlets had done stories on it.

"Man, you're incredible," I told Grover, turning to him.

He waved me off as we took in what I had written on the mural.

He had finished it just in time, since Silent Assassin ended two days ago, half of the competitors being knocked out.

And since we were rolling into February it was right on schedule. Although Annabeth and Luke were still in, which I wasn't thrilled about.

I read over my writing once more. It read:

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _I wonder how many of you will see this in person? Probably not many, since that would require getting off of your high horses and leaving your ivory towers, but maybe I'm wrong. I also find myself wondering how many will see this in years to come and wonder who we were, these fools running about for something to stave off the boredom. If this competition and I will become an urban myth told by teachers who roll their eyes fondly thinking back to us students making a mess of our school, and by town locals once we've all left. Who will remember us, and who will care?_

 _It's all very dreary to think about, but it makes one consider legacy. For example, mine is this blog, this competition. Water Child is my legacy. Because I know some view legacy as money or power or some such bullshit, but that's all it is. Bullshit. Legacy is how many people you affect, what you write and say that is one hundred percent you. There's no cheating a legacy._

 _So here's the challenge. Don't be forgotten so fast and swept under the rug like so much dust. There's a new link on my blog. The website, Wattpad, is for writing. I dare you to become the "nerd" or "loner" you saw writing there for years, beating you to remembrance. I dare you to write a story or stories or poems or whatever and post it. The only rule is it must be over 10,000 words within three weeks. That's it. Send in the link to your story so I can verify it once it hits 10,000 words. Good luck making a legacy everyone. I'll be busy making mine right here._

 _~Water Child_

The message turned out amazing and even if I had to write it small to fit it, it was perfect. All of it. Even if I had had a rough few months without Annabeth this lifted me up a bit.

Snapping a photo without the message in it and posted it, watching the likes and comments and reposts already steaming in. Someone else would come post the message I was sure. But I wanted people to see this in person.

Heading inside with Grover for some pizza (on the house) we were laughing until we were crying about something when my phone dinged with a familiar text tone.

But there was no way. I hadn't heard that tone in months.

But pulling my phone out, there it was, my nickname for her still there as her contact. I hadn't been able to change it, couldn't make myself.

Wise Girl: That but you wrote on legacy was beautiful, Percy.

It hurt to see her call me Percy rather than the nickname we had always used but I told myself it didn't matter. I pushed down the hope that she was making flare up again.

"What is it?" Grover asked as he took a bite.

"Annabeth texted," I told him, still looking at the screen of my phone in shock.

Grover's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

Percy: Thank you, Annabeth. Who posted it already?

I was curious. I knew Annabeth hated this part of town and didn't like pizza. Plus she knew I was here and had been avoiding me since I refused to help her win. So there was no way she was here.

Wise Girl: No one. I'm outside.

My breath caught. Hope surged and I couldn't do a thing about it. I couldn't help it. I might not regret not telling her who I was anymore but I still loved her. Probably always would.

But she was working with Luke even if they weren't dating yet. So she must not care about me.

I watched, in shock, as the typing bubble appeared.

Wise Girl: Come for a walk?

I shoved to my feet, knocking the table about as I got out of the booth.

"She's… she's outside— I gotta, gotta—," Grover cut me off, ending my misery.

"I get it bro. Go get your girl," he said, smiling.

I smiled nervously back, still not sure that was what this was. But one could hope. "Is this the right thing?" I asked.

"Who the fuck knows. Go get her!" He urged and I threw some money done, practically running for the door as I typed out a quick text, not caring if I seemed pathetic and forgetting I was supposed to be a cool swim team captain.

I was just a boy who liked a girl.

Percy: Sure.

 ** _Ahhhhh writing that all again sucked!!! But generally I'm having fun! I've loved reading the stuff you guys are saying, it always makes my day, so please review and tell me what you thought! Till next time! Bye!_**


	15. Mine

**_Hi you all! So technically it's still Saturday where I am for another hour and a half so this counts as two posts in a week! This will probably be a shorter chapter since it is mostly focused on Percabeth! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Enjoy!_**

 **Percy:**

Annabeth was waiting outside the pizza place, like she said she was. Actually, she was to the side of it, staring at Grover's art.

Grover's art of me.

"He really captured your essence, you know," she said without turning when I came up beside her.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, suddenly feeling out of place next to her, I shrugged. "He captured Water Child's essence. We aren't exactly the same person," I replied, not even bothering to skirt around the thing hanging between us.

I didn't regret not telling Annabeth I was Water Child. I regretted not telling her in a better way though, or telling her a little sooner.

Annabeth finally turned to look at me. "No, I suppose you're right. You aren't exactly the same. Water Child is only a pale shadow of you, Percy."

The breath wooshed out of me at her bald statement. So we were going to do this like this.

Nodding my head to the street leading down from the pizza shop through this section of the downtown, we started walking while I thought about what to say.

Finally I came up with, "I'm sorry."

Annabeth looked over at me as we walked, eyebrow raised. "Are you?"

I looked down at my feet, taking a big step to not walk on the cracks. A silly habit but one that calmed me. "Not really. It just kind of felt like what I should say."

Annabeth paused on the sidewalk in the middle of an empty stretch of road. "Say what you mean then."

I let out a puff of air. "Alright. I wish I had told you sooner that I was Water Child, and done it in a better way. But I don't regret not telling you in general. Water Child was one part of my life, and you were my life. Me and you were together, intertwined. You're my heart and soul, Annabeth. Water Child was a hobby, albeit a popular one. I didn't want one to ruin the other. I just wish you had let me explain that, and respected it."

Annabeth stood silent, contemplating what I had said. "I did respect it. I think that I was too caught up in that you had lied to me, and didn't realize that what I was doing was the exact reason that you didn't," she explained, and the hope inside me flared brighter.

We kept walking, both of us lost in our thoughts as our beat up converse slapped the empty sidewalk, going further out of town.

Then my head snapped up and I stopped at the same time as Annabeth. "Was?" I asked at the same time as Annabeth said, "you're?"

"What?" I responded first, shellshocked.

"You're. You are. You said 'you're my heart and soul.' Present tense," Annabeth exclaimed, playing with her fingers as was her nervous habit. "Was?"

Now it was my turn to explain. "You said, 'I think I was too caught up that you had lied to me.' Past tense."

Annabeth laughed nervously and I did the same, hating that there was this unbearable tension between us as we both waited for something to happen.

"I guess we both showed our cards to early," I finally said. "'Cause mines true. You are my heart and soul, and always have been. And always will be, Wise Girl. I'm always going to love you, even if we aren't together. I can't help it."

I had barely finished when Annabeth latched onto me, hugging me tight as I felt her body shake with dry tears. "God, I thought I was never going to hear that name again."

I put my arms around her and squeezed her tight, not even thinking about what this was, or what it meant, just knowing that her arms around me filled some gaping hole that her leaving had created.

This was the happiest I had been in months.

Speaking into my chest, not letting go of me, Annabeth said, "Mines true too. I reacted badly. I think it's great that you're Water Child. I shouldn't have cared as much as I thought I did, and I should have let you explain, Seaweed Brain. It's been _hell_ without you. You're my heart and soul too. I'm always going to love you," she repeated my words.

Everything in my eased, and I felt so light I could float. Now I understood her joy at being called Wise Girl. I didn't know how much I missed that ridiculous nickname until she didn't call me it.

"What now?" I asked, unsure what this all meant. We were still hugging, and we had both admitted that we were still in love.

Annabeth released me a little, and I wanted to crush her back into me and never let go. But she just looked me in the eyes and said, "This." And then she kissed me.

And. I. Fucking. Died.

Pulling her closer, fitting us as close as we could get on an empty sidewalk outside of town, I kissed her desperately, needing the feeling of her lips and the love that she was giving me.

"That's good," I murmured, nipping at her lower lip.

Pulling apart, gasping for breath. "Will you be my boyfriend again, Seaweed Brain? I figure it's my turn to do the asking."

A grin broke out across my face. Remembering Grover's advice to not overthink it and get my girl back, I said, "I still can't help you win."

Annabeth chuckled and hid her head in her hands. "I don't know why I even asked, it was so stupid," and mumbled in embarrassment and I laughed, pulling her back into me.

"I would love to be your boyfriend again. But only if you'll be my girlfriend too."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to laugh. "That is how that usually works, yeah."

I kissed her again and we did that for a peaceful while out in the middle of nowhere, no one to interrupt us.

"Why now?" I finally asked, pulling away from her just a bit, my arms still around her.

Annabeth groaned. "I thought I could get over you. Obviously it didn't work. But earlier tonight Luke asked me out and the thought of being with someone who wasn't you made me want to throw up. So I knew I needed to get you back," she explained and a little possessive part of me flared up, and I kissed her hard.

"You've got me, Wise Girl," I promised her. "Always."

But later that night back at my house in my bed in sweatpants, Annabeth in her pajamas sleeping next to me under my arm, I pulled out my phone and with one hand opened my blog and typed out a short post.

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _But really dear Luke Castellan. Fuck you._

 _~Water Child_

 ** _Yayayay! I finished with an hour until tomorrow! There's two chapters everyone! Let me know what you thought! Till never time! Bye!_**


	16. Heart Eyes

**_Hey! I'm back for chapter one of two this week and since today is Friday it means that once again I'll be posting again tomorrow since I forgot I had to write. Also, this chapter marks the beginning of the end of this FanFiction! I'm a little sad about it since I've been doing this for over a year now, but I'm really glad you all liked it as much as you did! Once I get settled into high school I'll have a new percabeth fic up that I've been working on! For now… Enjoy!_**

 **Percy:**

 _Dear Olympus High,_

 _Pessimism is a choice. I generally choose to be pessimistic because it's more fun that way. But sometimes things turn out well, and that's something that some people need to hear. Yes, I am in fact referring to my love life._

 _#GreenandGray is trending around town (whoever started that, thanks, the eye color thing is quite creative), and all is well in my world. Stories are due in two and a half weeks, so you all still have plenty of time, don't worry._

 _Here's the thing though. This is Water Child's blog. So everything can't be all sunshine and butterflies. Someone's needs to be made fun of, and sarcasm needs to be used. Today's topic is going to be couples._

 _Ironic, considering I am part of one that's just as cliche as the rest. But seriously. High school relationships are a staple no matter where you go. They wear each others sweatshirts, kiss all the time, and make heart eyes. Nothing wrong with all of that. What I want to point out is something I noticed the other day. A breakup. Everyone. I went through one with the love of my life. They suck. But sometimes they_ are _for the best. It's natural. That being said, I would like to say a personal fuck you to whichever boy or girl is responsible for me watching a girl crying in the grocery store in sweatpants while buying two pints of ice cream, as her friends tried to tell her how awful you were._

 _It's an asshole move to hurt someone like that. So it's not a true task, but I challenge you all to be more considerate during your relationship, and especially when it ends. That's all._

 _~Water Child_

I had been truly surprised at the reaction of our school when Annabeth and I came into school together again on Monday, a couple once more.

And by reaction, I mean lack of one. No one looked even a little surprised by our makeup.

I don't know why it surprised me, but it did. It was weird that everyone else knew how much we were made for each other as well.

The good news was that with the story task still going on, and no drama to deal with on the relationship front, I was finally able to throw myself back into swim practice and meets and truly enjoy it again.

And enjoy it I did. Before we broke up Annabeth was at all my meets, and once she dumped me my heart was no longer in the water when I swam, for the first time. I did terrible and I didn't care.

I almost lost my captain spot.

But now with her back, my lucky charm, I was able to fly in the water again. And fly I did. Two weeks after we made up, I was single handedly carrying my team towards a national championship.

It was still a while out, but it was getting there.

I was getting there. We were getting there.

Everything was getting there, to that perfect spot.

 _ **Alrighty. Chapter one of two done! I know it was pretty**_ _**short but I'm trying my best here everyone. Also sorry if everything about the timeline of the story doesn't match with a proper season of swim team, but it's FanFICTION, so I'm focusing on the plot rather than accuracy. Till next time! Bye!**_


	17. Laughing in the Dark

**_Hello again fellow organisms! Ugh, that was cringe, sorry. So heres the deal. I've gotten a few questions on the status of other projects, and I thought I would address that, since writing my book has messed my schedule up a bit. Originally I planned to release two new stories after finished IIASABAW, but I know myself enough to know that it would be a lot on top of continuing to write my book., and I like being able to update more than once a month (yes, I know I've been failing at that lately). So I've decided to finish this fic in the next two weeks or so, and then to begin publishing a new Percy Jackson fanfic centering on Percabeth. Its an AU (and absolutely no one is surprised by that). Courier and I will also be continuing Fate and Finals, but most likely not until around October, because we are both beginning high school soon and will be busy getting used to the course load and everything. Thank you all for the support, and interest in my other work! Enjoy_!**

 **Percy:**

"Ugh! This sucks so bad, Wise Girl," I complain, running my hands through my hair in frustration as I sat bent over my computer at the desk in my room. Annabeth was on my bed, wrapped in my sweatshirt and blankets, and even in the foul mood I was in, I felt a surge of male satisfaction at the sight of her in my bed, wearing my clothes, even if it was caveman like of me.

I had gone months thinking I would never see that sight again, and now that I got to see it all the time, I wasn't going to take it for granted.

"What sucks so bad?" She asks jokingly, looking up from her own laptop, wheres shes working on a project for class.

I sigh, getting up and flopping onto the bed, laying my head in her lap as she runs her fingers through my hair. Fighting the urge to purr at how good it feels, I respond, "The stories for the contests. Theres tons of people still left in the competition, and even though not everyone managed to hit the ten thousand word mark, enough did that reading through all of them is super annoying," I explain.

"If you can see that they hit the mark or not without reading through it, why are you bothering?" She asks, setting her laptop to the side.

I close my eyes in content at the feeling of her fingers raking through my messy hair. "Because the entire point of this was to make a legacy. Some of these stories are actually popular on the site I chose for them to be posted on, but some don't have any readers other than me. If this story is going to be the start of their legacy, I'm going to be the first one to remember it, and to carry it along. Everyone deserves someone to read a story they put this kind of work into," I tell her, venting a little about my feelings on this whole topic.

Annabeth just looks down at me and then says, "Gods, you're such a good person, Seaweed Brain." Before I can say anything in response, her lips are covering my own, and my Wise Girl is shifting our position so shes laying on top of me, her hands still tangled in my hair.

Sometimes being a highschooler is amazing, like when you can just lay on your bed and have a make out session with the love of your life.

I groan into Annabeth's mouth, loving the feeling of kissing her more than I loved the feeling of breathing. This was what made me continue on, what kept blood running in my veins. This, this spark with Annabeth.

"I'll have to be a good person more often," I mumble against her mouth as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me more, though shes already laying against me.

She chuckles, her breath brushing my jaw and making me shiver, and responds, "But sometimes I like you better when you're bad."

I laugh, groaning as I nip at her bottom lip. "That was a terrible cliche and we both know it," I said, and then she ran her hands along my chest, and I groaned again, "But maybe I'll let it slide if you keep doing that."

And continue we did, laughing and happy the entire time.

I don't know how I ever managed to survive without being able to hold this girl in my arms and kiss her, and love her, and talk to her, and laugh with her.

"Did you read my story?" She whispers hours later, when we are snuggling under my covers, my arms around her and our legs tangled.

I nod, pressing a kiss to her jaw— the only part of her face I can reach from this position. "You became a solo competitor again, leaving Luke without a teammate. The moment I saw a story from you alone, I read it. I may have been very smug about Luke getting eliminated since he couldn't write a whole story on his own."

Annabeth laughed, and I grin into the dark, loving that I can make her do that.

"What did you think of it?" She asked, casually, but I could tell she was waiting on an answer.

I stayed silent for a moment, and then replied, "It was 30,000 words. In the two weeks you wrote it in before turning it in early. That alone would have impressed me beyond all imagining, but the story itself was so amazing, Wise Girl. You are so amazing."

Turning in my arms, Annabeth kissed me again. "It's the story of us. Water Child and Athena's Daughter."

I laugh. "I figured. It was a nice touch, infusing the greek mythology and making us children of rival gods."

I laugh more when Annabeth's jaw falls open. "How do you know that Athena and Poseidon are rivals? We never learned that in class."

I blush into the dark, a little embarrased. "I may or may not have had a huge obsession with Greek mythology when I was a kid," I confess quietly.

Now it's Annabeth's turn to laugh, and I swear, I will never get tired of hearing that sound and knowing it was because of me.

 _ **And there we go! It's technically still saturday where I am, so two chapters in a week is done! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Till next time! Bye!**_


	18. Past

_**Hey! I'm back! Chapter one of two this week! Chapters will begin getting shorter as I wrap the story up in preparation for school beginning. Since my school starts next Wednesday, there will only be two more chapters after this one, and then Green and Gray will be over. This has been such a cool story to write, so thank you all! Enjoy!**_

 **Percy** :

The school year was flying by, and May was fast approaching. People always said April showers bring May flowers, but honestly? Even though it's a metaphor, I haven't been feeling any rainy day blues for months. It's all been flowers.

Having Annabeth back, crushing meet after meet in swim team, and being accepted into my dream college, Tartarus University, home of the Titans, things really could not get better.

And, everything with the competition was better than ever. There were only thirteen participants left in the running, and even though Annabeth backed out from the competition in order to not be accused of cheating because she was dating me, she was now able to help me in coming up with ideas for tasks.

The few who were left but they were really sticking it out, which meant that we had to make the tasks harder and harder.

"Are you writing a new post?" Annabeth asked from next to me at the lunch table we were sharing with Grover and his girlfriend Juniper.

I laughed as I looked up from my computer, black hair falling in my face. "What else would I be going on my computer? Schoolwork, Wise Girl? Some of us are embracing senioritis."

Annabeth chuckled and replied, "Right, how could I forget? You're a jock," she teased me, knowing full well that my grades were pretty good.

I finished signing my name at the bottom of the post I was writing and closed my laptop so I could enjoy the rest of my time with Annabeth before lunch ended.

We weren't going to the cake college but they were in the same small state of Maryland, so we wouldn't be too far away from each other. We were stronger than the distance.

When the bell rang, and we walked out of the cafeteria, I found myself coming face to face with Luke.

Restraining the snarl trying to jump out of my throat at the sight of his face, I forced myself to ask, "What?"

Sneering, Luke responded, "Just thought someone should tell you to check your social media." And then the asshole walked away, like he hadn't just said that to my face.

Nevertheless, Annabeth and I were on our Instagrams in a moment, searching through the trending tags in our area. Then I found it.

It was practically nothing. Some shitty post going around that Luke probably created hoping it would hurt me, or that it would hurt Annabeth and I's relationship. It was an old photo of her kissing her ex, from when they were together. I had already seen it on her social media from before we were together.

I almost wanted to laugh. Luke really thought that after all we had been through, this could break us up?

Slinging my arm around Annabeths neck, I gave in the chuckle. "What an idiot."

She hummed and nodded. "Agreed."

Have I mentioned how much I loved my Wise Girl?

 _ **Told you it would be short. Kinda a filler chapter. The next two chapters will be epilogues after time skips, so stay tuned for that! Till next time! Bye!**_


	19. Epilouge: Shine Bright

**_Ahhhhhh I'm so sorry everyone! Of course I broke my two posts a week promise on the last week I was doing it. I'm going to try to upload twice today to finish this story, but we'll see how it goes. School started for me like five days ago, which is of course the reason I didn't post when I said I would. After I finish these last two chapters of this fic, I'm going to take a real short break to get myself used to Highschool and all that and then begin posting my new percabeth Au which is called... drum roll please... MAYBE WE ARE! Theres the very anticlimatic title reveal for you all. yay! Fate and Finals also might be updated very soon... so we'll see if Courier and I can make that happen. Review down below if you want to see the Percabeth fic first or the new Fate and Finals chapter. Enjoy!_**

 **Time Skip: High School Graduation**

 **Percy:**

I stared down at my phone in the drivers seat of my car after parking in the high school parking lot, already in my cap and gown. I was gaping, full on jaw dropped, and there was no way for me to stop it.

Today was already one of the greatest of my life so far, graduation a legend from Olympus High, my competition having been a huge success, and with the most amazing girl in the world at my side.

And yet one email had just made it so, so much better than I ever could have dreamed.

Annabeth looked at me from the passenger seat, eyebrows drawn together. She had opted to drive with me instead of her parents, and then we would meet them at the restaurant we were celebrating at afterwards.

But right now... "We need to go, Seaweed Brain! I have a speech to prepare for, and we have stuff to pick up in the gym, and-" I cut her off with a kiss pressed to her open lips, silencing her in the best way.

Pulling back, she was even more confused. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," I began, and then, taking a deep breath to convince myself it was real, I continued, "And because I just got an email from the USA Olympic team inviting me to the Olympic Trials for swimming. I qualified."

Annabeth's jaw dropped like mine as her eyes widened to an almost comical level. "You're kidding." When I stayed silent, still in shock, she said, "You're not kidding?"

I shook my head, showing her the email, which she skimmed over quickly. "YOURE NOT KIDDING!" She shouted, breaking my eardrums in the small car. "Percy thats incredible," she yelled, climbing over the armrest to hug me tight, planting a deep kiss on my lips, our cheap gowns tangling as we laughed.

"You could be in the Olympics!" She shouted.

"I could be in the Olympics," I whispered. "How ironic."

Annabeth laughed, understanding immediately. "Olympus High student goes to the Olympics."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Holy shit," she said, leaning back in shock. Her back hit the wheel, making the horn go off. We both laughed at the startled parents going by.

"Holy. Shit. HOLY SHIT!" I shout, as the information really began sinking in. I was going to be able to try out for the Olympics, Annabeth by my side cheering me on as she works towards her Architecture degree.

It was so unheard of for anyone in our small town to go pro, let alone to the Olympics. I would be the first.

We spent minutes more in my car, letting the information become real in our heads, before stepping out and walking into the school, remembering that we still needed to graduate only because of my mother calling me wondering where we were.

Annabeth was our classes Valedictorian, and her speech was amazing. She dedicated the majority of the speech to legacy, which was obviously something that meant a lot to me, and she put it into the most beautiful words. "We sit here as the graduating class, and it is inevitable that memories swirl in our heads of teachers we had, and memories we made. The stories of our school careers are with us now, and inside us every moment after this. Our high school legacy has been made, for better or worse, and now we will walk tall into the future, and forge a new, grander legacy there, making sure that someday we will be taught about in the very establishment we are now leaving."

There may have been some tears in the eyes of the audience, myself included.

And then, with paper's over twelve years in the making in our hands, we left the football field where we had graduated and drove to the restaurant that we were celebrating with our families in.

Except now we had more to celebrate.

Standing up and getting the attention of both Annabeth's and my own family in the private area our families had reserved for the evening, I cleared my throat. "I got some very good news earlier today that I would like to share with you all," I began. Annabeth smiled proudly up at me from where she sat at my side, and I grinned. "I was contacted by Olympic officials. I qualified for the Olympic Swimming Trials and they invited me to try out for the USA mens team."

There was stunned silence for a moment, and then both families were on their feet, shouting in joy and swarming to hug me and congratulate me and there were tears from my mom and Annabeth, and gods it was so perfect.

Amidst the cacophony my announcement created, I found Annabeth's hand and held on tight, squeezing it twice. The future was bright, and together we were going to shine.

 ** _So there's the first epilogue! There should be a second one going up in about an hour or so, so be on the lookout for that! Till next time! Bye!_**


	20. Epilouge: Glow Brighter

**_You know that feeling when your hands begin cramping from typing, but you won't stop because you're so close to being done? That's me going into this final epilouge chapter, and that is the reason why this is going to be very, very short. Thank you all for reading this and pushing me to do a second summer. Your support means so much to me, and it is truly the reason that I love writing on this platform! Thank you all! One last time... Enjoy!_**

 **Percy:**

Water is in my eyes, blurring my vision as I gasp out breaths, pushing myself harder. When my hand connects with the concrete end of the pool, I burst out of the water, gasping for breath and with a huge grin splitting my face as I search the crowd for Annabeth, still sucking in air.

She's standing on her feet, clapping and cheering and screaming and crying when I find her, and I want more than anything to climb out of the pool and go wrap my arms around her and lift her up but I can't. I can't because I just won one of the three events I qualified to compete in for team USA in the summer Olympics.

At twenty, this win makes me the youngest athlete to win a gold medal in a swimming event. When I catch my breath and look past Annabeth, cameras are swarming me and my vision is once again obstructed by flashing lights.

Around me, my competitors finish, and the officials begin getting us out of the pool. As I am hurried towards the locker room, my teammates hugging me and cheering me on and congratulating me, I'm on top of the world, the grin now permanent. Shaking my long black hair out of my eyes when I take my swim-cap and goggles off, I laugh at something my friend on the team says, and then we are in the changing room, and there is my team USA warm up jacket that I am instructed to put on over my sweatpants I am also allowed to wear over my speedo.

And when I am redressed and can feel the bulge in the pocket of my warmup jacket, my heart begins beating even faster than before, for a whole new reason.

I had been hoping I would win so I could do this even more dramatically, and now I was nervous.

Being lead back outside to where the crowd is pushing closer to see me and the rest of our team, I am finally allowed to go to Annabeth and my mother who are in the front of the huge crowd.

Hugging my mom first, and taking in her congratuatlions and proud mama tears, I turn to Annabeth, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around in the air as she kisses me and tells me how proud she is.

"I love you so much," I tell her, and she grins in my arms as she pushes the hair from her face.

Putting her down, I don't stay standing, but let go of her and sink with my momentum to a kneel, reaching into my jacket.

Pulling out the small box that had been causing a bulge in the pocket, I bring it out, and hold it up to her, opening it to reveal the modest ring I picked out for her.

Annabeth's hands fly up over her mouth, new tears forming in her eyes, as I say, "I love you so much, and I know we're young, but you truly are the one Wise Girl. I'm never going to let go of you. Will you be my partner in everything forever and marry me?" I ask, tears of my own forming as she nods and lets me put the ring on her finger before tackling me to the ground in a hug.

"We're never too young to know who's our forever," she whispers in my ear as we hug, the crowd around us roaring their approval.

Damn, the things this woman could say.

 _ **I said it would be short! Again, thank you all so much for going on this journey with me, as cliche as it is, and truly being the best readers someone could ask for. Keep an eye out for my new projects, and thank you! There is no next time, so instead just... Bye!**_


End file.
